Law and Order: Trial by Trains
''Law and Order: Trial by Trains ''is a spinoff of Thomas and Friends and Law and Order: Trial by Jury. Characters 'Main' *'Thomas': The judge. Introduced in the pilot "Scrapping Dash Trial". *'Percy': An attorney. Introduced in the pilot. *'Charlie': A defendent. Accused of scrapping Dash and introduced in the pilot. *'Gordon': A suspect. Introduced in the pilot. *'James': A suspect. Introduced in the pilot. *'Henry': A suspect. Introduced in the pilot. *'Bash and Dash': Twins from Misty Island. The engines had a trial about Charlie scrapping Dash in the pilot. *'Ferdinand': An attorney. Friends with Bash and Dash. Introduced in episode 6 "Bash, Dash and Crash". *'Toby': An attorney. Introduced in episode 2 "Stealing Coal Trial". *'Edward': A witness. Introduced in episode 3 "Scrapping Ferdinand Trial". *'Mavis': A suspect. Introduced in episode 4 "Losing Tracks Trial". *'Diesel': An attorney. Introduced in episode 7 "Scrapping Mavis Trial". *'Salty': A suspect. Introduced in episode 10 "Stealing Express Trial". *'Whiff': An attorney. Introduced in episode 12 "Losing Cargo Trial". *'Arry and Bert: Suspects. Introduced in episode 11 "Collapsing Cranky Trial". Witnesses in episode 16. *'Spencer': A suspect. Introduced in episode 10. *'Donald and Douglas': Twins from Scotland. Suspects introduced in episode 15 "Trial #15: What's Up, Doc?". 'Reccuring' *'Emily': An attorney. Introduced in episode 21. *'Hank': An American engine. Introduced as a lawyer in trial 34. *'Flora': A steam tram. Introduced as a lawyer alongside Hank in trial 34. *'Victor': An attorney and suspect. Introduced in episode 16 "Rechargable Batteries". *'Harvey': A suspect. Introduced in Season 2's 3rd episode. *'Rosie': An attorney. Thomas' love interest. Introduced in episode 17. *'The Red Engine': A suspect. Introduced in Season 2. Credited as "Eagle". *'Stanley': An attorney for Edward. Introduced in Season 1's finale. *'Derek': A substitute judge for Thomas. Introduced in Season 2. Credited as "Paxman Diesel". *'Diesel 10: '''A diesel who is known for the crime of scrapping (rape). Introduced in Season 3. *'Paxton': A defendent. He is introduced in episode 23. Episodes '''Pilot': "Scrapping Dash Trial": The engines can't find Dash and the Big Engines accuse Charlie of scrapping him, so Thomas holds a trial. 'Season 1: Scrap, Steal, Collapse and Lose' #'Trial #1: Destiny Trial': It's war against the diesels and the engines, so Thomas holds a trial about the engines' destiny. #'Trial #2: Stealing Coal Trial': Coal is disappearing and the engines have run out, so Thomas holds a trial to figure out who's stealing the coal. #'Trial #3: Scrapping Ferdinand Trial': The Engines can't find Ferdinand and accuse Toby of scrapping him, so Thomas holds a trial with Edward as a witness. #'Trial #4: Losing Tracks Trial': Toby nearly derails on some unfinished tracks, so Thomas holds a trial to figure out who was in charge of laying the tracks with Mavis as a suspect. #'Trial #5: Tramway Toby': Bash and Dash learn that a tramway connected to England and Sodor is closed and Thomas holds a trial to figure out why it closed. #'Trial #6: Bash, Dash and Crash': Bash and Dash learn that they have a brother named Crash, who was scrapped and Thomas holds a trial to figure out who scrapped Crash and why with Bash and Dash having the new attorney, Ferdinand. #'Trial #7: Scrapping Mavis Trial': The engines can't find Mavis and accuse Gordon of scrapping her, so Thomas holds a trial to see if Gordon did scrap Mavis with a new attorney, Diesel. #'Trial #8: The Coal Quarrel': Gordon, James and Henry are furious that they can't get coal twice a week, so Thomas holds a trial to figure out who made the "No Coal Twice a Week" rule. #'Trial #9: Three Strikes Against Edward': Toby overhears Diesel and believes that Diesel is scrapping Edward, so Thomas holds a trial to see if Diesel is scrapping Edward. #'Trial #10: Stealing Express Trial': Gordon's Express train is stolen and he accuses Spencer of stealing it, so Thomas holds a trial to see if Spencer did steal Gordon's coaches with Salty the Dockyard Diesel as a suspect. #'Trial #11: Collapsing Cranky Trial': Cranky the Crane has collapsed and 'Arry and his twin, Bert are accused of collapsing him, so Thomas holds a trial to see if 'Arry and Bert did make Crannky collapse. #'Trial #12: Losing Cargo Trial': Cargo is being stolen all over Sodor. Freight yards have been going out of business for months, and the trail ends at Tidmouth Sheds. Thomas holds a trial to see who's "the Cargo Bandit" with Salty getting attorney Whiff. #'Trial #13: Comedy Gold!': It's opening night at the Ha-Ha-Hut, and Henry needs a punchline for his joke. Thomas holds a trial to see if who can make a punchline for Henry. #'Trial #14: The Magic School Train': Thomas is busy taking school children to school, so Edward takes over as judge. #'Trial #15: What's Up, Doc?': Whiff is ill. Thomas holds a trial to find out where's the doctor with Donald and Douglas as suspects. #'Trial #16: Rechargable Batteries': Mavis is convinced that Victor is a diesel when she overhears him saying he feels completely "recharged", so Thomas holds a trial to see if Victor is a diesel. #'Trial #17: The Return of Rosie': Thomas' love interest Rosie returns as an attorney, but Donald and Douglas are suspicious of her, so they hold a trial to see if Rosie is her original self or not. #'Trial #18: Shining Time Thomas': Due to a gold dust accident, Thomas is shipped to Shining Time Station, where he meets Stacy, Becky, Dan and Kara. #'Trial #19: God Bless the Gargoyles': A group of engines from the Peel Godred Branch Line called "the Gargoyles" attend one of Thomas' trials. #'Trial #20: [[The Twilight Express (musical)|''Twilight Express]]: The musical. #'''Trial #21: Snake the Breakvan: Thomas' breakvan Snake goes missing and Thomas holds a trial to see who stole him and why, with a new attorney named Emily joining the team. #'Trial #22: Put on Your Sunday Clothes': The engines board a boat from Sodor to USA and while preparing they sing "Put on your Sunday Clothes" from the hit film of the 1960s "Hello, Dolly!". #'Trial #23: Atlantis, The Lost "Train-pire"': Half the engines on Sodor have been chosen to find the lost continent of Atlantis, but no one has been chosen to lead the expedition, so Thomas holds a trial to see who will lead the expedition. #'Trial #24: Trial by Trains': The two-hour long lost special episode, featuring all the engines on Sodor and around the globe having the trial of the century: how to make a steam engine. #'Trial #25: What is Life?': Edward builds a pie-throwing robot to seek revenge against Diesel, but the machine's conscience is conflicted by the will of Gordon when he was attacked by his private particles. Note: This is the first episode not to feature a trial. #'Trial #26: Woodniked!': The Cargo Bandit is at it again, so Thomas holds a trial and this trial has four suspects, which means four suspect stories. 'Season 2' #'Trial #27: Terror from 30,000 Feet': Donald and Douglas see a gremlin while on a cargo plane trip back from Scotland, so Thomas decides to hold a trial to see if the gremlin was real or not. #'Trial #28: Don't Be A Jerk, It's Christmas!': The half-hour Christmas special, Thomas holds a trial to see who will take the trains to the North Pole to see Train Clause. #'Thomas and the Magic Railroad': The musical sequel to "Don't Be A Jerk, It's Christmas!". #'Trial #29: Ocean of Fear': Edward tries to help Mavis overcome her sudden fear of the ocean. Note: This is the second episode not to feature a trial. #'Trial #30: Quest for the Crystal Falcon': Thomas and his friends find a feather and Victor deduces it as a feather of the rare Crystal Falcon, so Thomas holds a trial to see who lead the engines to find the Crystal Falcon. #'Trial #31: ' #'Trial #32:' #'Trial #33:' #'Trial #34:' # # # # # # # # # # # #